1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group III nitride compound semiconductor light emitting device and a method for producing the same. In more detail, the invention relates to a group III nitride compound semiconductor light emitting device having a group III nitride compound semiconductor layer formed on a GaN substrate, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Relate Art
A method for preparing a semiconductor crystal includes a vapor phase epitaxial method such as a metal organic chemical vapor deposition method (MOCVD) or a halide vapor phase epitaxy method (HVPE); a molecular beam epitaxy method (MBE), a pulsed sputtering deposition method (PSD) and a liquid phase epitaxy method.
For example, in the case of forming a group III nitride compound semiconductor by an MOCVD method, each layer is formed on a growth substrate. Examples of the growth substrate frequently used include a sapphire substrate having a buffer layer formed thereon (for example, see paragraph 0020 and FIG. 1 of JP-A-10-335757) and a free-standing GaN substrate (for example, see paragraph 0116 and FIG. 4 of JP-A-10-335757).